greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartol Caxagord
Before the Great War of Lordaeron, the Kingdom of Alterac's stone hierarchy was brought crashing down to the ground. For generations, the Chancellors had kept a firm grip on the Xie dynasty; yet affairs were to change due to new circumstances. Caxagord, the Court Wizard of Alterac and a Chancellor himself learned to grow fond of Tendura Xie. He took to Xie like he would take to a son. In the wake of these new emotions, he felt a surge of paternal affection, and saw the other Chancellors and their machinations as purely evil. Thus, Caxagord chose to act. History The Great Purge Caxagord's close ties to Xie and his high position in court allowed him a vast amount of political power within the country. Eager to dispose of Bergan Yezhov and his compatriots, Caxagord initiated what was to be known as the Great Purge. Overnight, Caxagord issued the secret orders to his loyalists and had the Chancellors arrested. Most of them were executed in public as traitors to Alterac and Lord Xie. There were, however, several Chancellors who escaped. Caxagord's net had failed to capture the most important of his enemies; Yeven Montrose and Bergan himself. The Purge had not been initiated without help, however. General Pierronne Drace chose to support his coup, while Mikhail Gabranth and Admiral Faldren Darafel chose to remain neutral and keep low profiles. All three survived the Purge to endure into the new regime. With the Chancellors out of the way, Caxagord declared himself civil administrator of Alterac; Premier of the nation and regent for Lord Xie. The Great War Though Caxagord's Purge was great, so was the war that was to come. Tensions between the nations of Azeroth flared due to religious purposes. The Church of the Holy Light was met with pagan opposition. Attempts were made to extinguish the coming storm, and a summit was organized at Fenris Isle between the leaders of the various nations. It was then that the first signs of Bergan's growing influence back in Alterac manifested. General Drace was imprisoned and replaced with Mikhail Gabranth. Once on the soil of Fenris Isle, Caxagord and Xie turned to face Bergan Yezhov himself. The prodigal Chancellor had twisted Xie against Caxagord, and had Caxagord executed for high treason. His body was thrown into Lake Lordamere. Somehow, Caxagord survived. He washed up on the eastern shores and wandered along the lowland rivers beneath Alterac, a terrible scar marking his chest. It was then thathe was discovered by Grand Master Warester Van Dam of Ravenholdt, as well as Admiral Faldren Darafel. Faldren Darafel had no sympathies for Caxagord, though word had reached him of the second coup and the return of the Chancellors to power. It was decided that Faldren and Caxagord would ally with Van Dam against the return of the fascist Chancellor regime. Van Dam, on his way to Fenris Isle, utilized Faldren Darafel's ships to reach the summit. Caxagord thus returned with them to the site of betrayal. There, peace negotiations failed utterly as the rebel out of Dalaran, Grigori Dosantos of the Kirin Mora, teleported into the keep to slaughter his pagan enemies. In the chaos that followed, Van Dam assassinated Thaumas Proudmoore of Kul Tiras, while Caxagord led a party of his loyalists to confront Lord Xie and the treacherous Bergan. Much to Caxagord's dismay, he did not have the heart to take arms against his beloved Xie, and was forced to retreat back aboard Faldren Darafel's flagship. An opening had presented itself, however. Van Dam had been invited to Alterac by Bergan, and Van Dam set the conditions for such a conference as the presence of an iron chef cook-off. This excuse would allow infiltration of Alterac City by both Van Dam and his new allies. Afterwards, Caxagord returned to Alterac and kept a low profile, hunting agents of the Chancellor regime by night. Eventually, he caught wind of visitors from Lordaeron travelling towards Alterac City. He intercepted them as they rested in an inn, and discovered that they were agents of the supposed noble, Halman Perenolde. Despite hostilities, they planned to take out Bergan together. Caxagord helped the Lordaeron agents as well as the team from Ravenholdt to infiltrate the citadel of Alterac and fight the Chancellors. In Xie's tower, Caxagord personally duelled and killed Bergan Yezhov. He narrowly escaped death by opening a portal with the help of his wayward ally, Giren. The duo were teleported to Ravenholdt Manor, the location of which had been betrayed by Charlie Vidal and by Hellen von Xie as the Other. There, they demanded to have Hellen von Xie handed over to them, so that her essence could be assimilated into the Ancient Egg. Hellen, however, had sacrificed herself to blow up the citadel of Alterac. The purpose of their visit obsolete, Caxagord and Giren prepared to depart peacefully. First, Caxagord revealed how he had survived the betrayal at Fenris Isle. He had made a pact with Mnesthes, which was why he had allied with Giren, who was also a disciple of the Viridian God. The agents of Ravenholdt were warned that the Black Dragonflight might intervene in their affairs out of vengeance, and then Caxagord and Giren were gone. Ythan'alai An agent of Men'heva, Caxagord briefly met Xalmor Windrunner in the lost city of Ythan'alai. They met once more during the Esoteric Order's invasion of Boralus. Xalmor betrayed Caxagord and nearly killed him before Kirazar, a Zaramim, intervened. Caxagord fled with Kirazar, leaving Xalmor victorious. Quotes "Help us by the gods! Oh why!" one of them wails. Caxagord therefore jumps off his horse, spins in the air, kicks the woman in the face and sends her flying into the sun. "That'll teach her to mess with Lord Xie. When you mess with Xie, you get some serious booty sweat." Caxagord laughs. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pagans